


Late Night Pizza

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Late Night Pizza

Bucky woke up in the middle of the night, turning over to your side of the bed he wanted to cuddle with you. Whenever he woke up in the middle of the night he searched for you. You were like his lighthouse in the dark, the light who always showed the right path. When he reached for you he found the space empty. He unwillingly half opened his eyes patting the bed a little further trying to find you.

“Y/N?” There was no response. He grumpily rose up from the bed and went searching for you.

The noise from the kitchen got his attention. He leaned against the door frame tilting his head to one side, smiled and watched as you rummaged through the cabinets, desperately trying to find something and mumbling something angrily when you didn’t find it.

“Doll, what are you doing?” He finally asked with a raspy voice from sleep, walking closer to you.

You jumped from surprise turning around, you didn’t hear him approach. “Buck, you scared me.” You leaned back against the counter, placing one hand on it.

“Sorry.” He pulled you into a hug, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“Did you had a nightmare?” You hugged him, gently stroking his hair.

“No. I woke up and you weren’t there.” He mumbled against your neck. His scruff tickling your skin.

“I just left for a few minutes. C'mon let’s go back to bed before you fall asleep right here. Hm?" 

He pulled back to look at you with a lazy smile. "Okay.” You took his hand leading him back to the bedroom.

“You didn’t answer me." Bucky reminded sitting on the bed. 

"Huh?”

“What were you so desperately searching for?”

“Oh, I’m hungry, and we have nothing to eat.”

“Babe, it’s two in the morning.” He chuckled.

“So what? I’m not allowed to be hungry?”

He shook his head in disbelief standing up he pulled on the first clothes he found.

“What are you doing?” You asked him furrowing your brows in confusion.

“We’re going out for food. You will go like this?” He pointed at your oversized t-shirt. Technically it was his but you confiscated it a long time ago because it was so comfortable to sleep in. You quickly changed into more appropriate clothes for your middle of the night adventure.

“Where are we going?”

“I know a place. You’ll like it.”

After a ten-minute walk you saw were Bucky had brought you to. It was a small pizzeria on 8th Avenue, luckily for you open 24 hours. The place was filled with different type of pizzas to choose from.

“You know me so well.” You smiled excitedly when you saw all the food behind the counter.

After getting food you two walked back home eating it. “I love you so much.” You almost moaned while chewing your pizza slice.

“Are you talking to me or pizza?”

“Hmm…Both.” You smiled.

“Sometimes I think you love food more than me.” He teased.

“You bring me food, so I definitely love you more.”

"I hope so.” He chuckled.

Back home, finally satisfied both of you crawled into the bed. Bucky wrapped his arm around your middle pulling your back flush against his chest. “Sweet dreams, love.” He said pecking your cheek. 

“Good night, honey.” You said letting sleep overtake you.


End file.
